Tom Jedusor de A à Z
by Jedusor.R
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles dans l'ordre alphabétique. Le point commun qui les relie tous ? C'est simple : Tom Jedusor.
1. De A à M

**La date : 31.01.14**

Notes de l'auteur :

Comme vous vous en doutez déjà, ici seront publiés des Drabbles de tailles différentes (j'insiste sur ce point) en l'honneur de notre très cher Tom. Ça va être court, rapide. Il y aura deux chapitres, qui comptent chacun 13 Drabbles, héhé.

Disclaimer :

Joanne K. Rowling est, à l'évidence, la propriétaire de tout ce que je désire comme mien, de tout ce que je n'ai point.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-I-**

**Tom Jedusor de A à Z**

**.**

_**« - Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis un homme.  
- Et alors ? Personne n'est parfait. »**_**  
Certains l'aiment chaud, Jerry/Daphné et Osgood**

.

.

.

**A comme Aragog **

— NOOOOOOON !

Tom sourit narquoisement. Personne ne croira ce gros balourd. À qui les gens avaient tendance à faire le plus confiance ? À un élève studieux, intelligent et appliqué, ou bien à une sorte d'animal peu habile, déconcentré et impoli ? L'évidence tapait dans l'œil.

— Qu'importe si ta stupide créature s'est échappée, répliqua-t-il.

Oh oui, ça l'importait beaucoup. Parce que le directeur, Dippet, Tom avait réussi à se le mettre dans la poche. Vraisemblablement, cet imbécile de Hagrid ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

— En général, c'est plus prudent lorsque les monstres s'éloignent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Hagrid se hissa, des éclairs plein les yeux.

* * *

**B comme Barjow et Beurk **

Tom, le visage impassible, s'orienta vers une table basse où étaient disposés plusieurs objets frauduleux. Il détailla en vitesse le jeu de cartes ensanglanté, les alignant d'un vague mouvement de main. Mr Barjow se rapprocha de lui.

— Tu sais, j't'en ai parlé, hier. Un coffre de bijoux en tous genres prend la poussière, au sous-sol. Ça te dirait d'faire le tri ?

Mr Barjow n'attendit pas de réponse, il tendit un porte-clés à son employé puis retourna à la caisse. Si Tom n'avait pas riposté, c'était pour une très, très bonne raison. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'il attendait que Barjow lui demande ce service. Enfin il trouverait ce médaillon.

* * *

**C comme Chambre des Secrets **

Tom s'avança précipitamment, détaillant avec minutie ce qui l'entourait. Une longue salle humide et faiblement éclairée par une lumière verdâtre s'élevait devant lui. Enfin, il y était. Ses pas claquèrent contre le sol dallé. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée, tant l'excitation courait ses veines. La Chambre des Secrets, célèbre pour abriter un monstre. Un ricanement ironique résonna quelques infimes secondes_. Un monstre._

Il observa les piliers de pierre autour desquels étaient sculptés des serpents s'élevant vers le plafond obscur. Un courant d'air ébouriffa les cheveux noir de jais du jeune vert et argent. Ce dernier s'aventurait toujours plus loin, caressant sa baguette magique avec douceur. Il s'arrêta gentiment devant une immense statue qui représentait nul autre que Salazar Serpentard. Tom inspira et expira, ses yeux marron dardés quelque part devant lui. Une ferme intuition vibrait dans son esprit. Aussi, ce parut fort naturel lorsqu'il siffla :

— _Viens… approche…_

* * *

**D comme Dumbledore **

— Non, rien, admit Dumbledore, et une grande tristesse envahit son visage. Le temps n'est plus où je pouvais t'effrayer en mettant le feu à une armoire et t'obliger à réparer tes méfaits. Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir recommencer… j'aimerais bien…

Voldemort esquissa un mouvement vers la poche où était rangée sa baguette magique. Comment osait-il ? Il se retourna, le visage imperturbable, puis franchit le seuil de la porte. Ce fut accompagné d'un silence morbide qu'il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon. Il passa devant la gargouille en pierre et se paralysa. Si ce n'était pas lui, alors ce sera personne. Avec une lenteur interminable, il dégaina calmement sa baguette. Sa bouche mut avec légèreté au moment où il lança une malédiction sur ce poste tant convoité.

* * *

**E comme Écusson**

Un éclat triomphal faisait briller la rétine ténébreuse de Tom Jedusor. Une inexplicable fierté l'entourait de son entier. Son champ de vision inclut rapidement le bel écusson gravé à son nom. Une réussite personnelle, ciblée sur son silence. Mr Dippet lui avait imploré sa discrétion, lui demandant de ne rien dévoiler sur ce qu'il savait. Bien sûr, pour jouer le jeu, Tom dut accepter cette requête. Puis, il pouvait prendre ceci comme un avantage ! Si réellement le directeur craignait que _ça_ se sache et qu'il faisait suffisamment confiance en son élève, alors Tom était sauf et n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Après tout, c'était bien à cause de Hagrid, si Mimi Geignarde avait été tuée, non ?

* * *

**F comme Fourchelang**

— Laisse-le ! De toute manière on parle pas avec les bizarres, affirma hautainement Billy Stubbs.  
— Ouais, acquiesça son ami, Eric Whalley.

Les deux enfants lui tournèrent le dos, se dirigeant vers la cour de l'Orphelinat Wool. Tom plissa les yeux, s'agenouillant doucement vers les buissons robustes qui couvraient la clôture en fer. Il n'avait pas rêvé… Un serpent se trouvait bien là, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'il rencontra deux yeux vert absinthe, Tom se redressa légèrement. Nonobstant, aucune appréhension ne s'empara de lui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait bien pu penser.

— _Si seulement tu pouvais les attaquer_, murmura-t-il.

Apparemment, Tom n'eut réalisé qu'il venait à l'instant de parler une autre langue. Le reptile glissa jusqu'à lui puis poursuivit son chemin, prenant celui que Stubbs et Whalley avaient emprunté.

Plus tard, des cris aigus retentirent. D'après Martha, personne ne fut blessé. Lorsque Tom apprit la raison de tout ce raffut, une conclusion étrange se fit dans son esprit. Seulement il allait devoir attendre qu'une deuxième occasion se présente, avant d'être sûr à cent pour cent. Pouvions-nous réellement parler aux serpents ?

* * *

**G comme Grand **

— Harry Potter est mort !

Ces mots roulèrent sur la langue de Voldemort comme du velours. Cette phrase… Il regarda Harry Potter, posé à ses pieds, là où il aurait toujours dû être. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vit pas le visage déchu des combattants. Non, à la place il observa sa réussite, jonchée sur le sol. La preuve glorieuse de sa grandeur. Voldemort régnait sur l'Angleterre. Surpuissant, rien ne l'égalait. Et si quelqu'un oserait se mettre sur son chemin, alors il le supprimerait.

La grandiosité de ses actes faisait de lui le mage noir le plus craint du monde magique.

* * *

**H comme Horcruxe**

Voldemort posa une main pâle aux longs doigts osseux sur la tête de son cher compagnon, Nagini.

— _Quoi qu'il arrive, Nagini, tu resteras avec moi,_ siffla Voldemort en Fourchelang.

La langue fourchue du serpent se braqua vers le ciel. Aujourd'hui était un jour décisif. Tout évoluera en fonction de son avantage. Mieux encore lorsque Harry Potter s'écroulera à ses pieds, savourant silencieusement le goût de la mort qui baignera sa misérable bouche.

Malgré tout, Voldemort devait se l'avouer, Nagini restait le seul Horcruxe à l'abri des ennemis.

* * *

**I comme Immortel **

— Harry Potter, dit-il très doucement.

Voldemort pencha un peu plus la tête de côté, un sourire dépourvu de joie retroussant sa bouche sans lèvres. La clé de son immortalité se trouvait ici, offerte, démunie.

— Le Survivant.

Il leva sa baguette, douce promesse. L'éternité s'ouvrait à lui, dorénavant. Seul lui pouvait vivre. Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

— _Avada Kedavra !_

* * *

**J comme Journal Intime**

Les rayons du soleil inondaient les rues, éclairant par la même occasion une plaque en fer forgé. Dessus était gravé en grosses lettres « Vauxhall Road ». Un groupe d'enfants traversait le passage piéton écaillé. Un sourire enjôleur étirait les lèvres rosées de chacun, leurs prunelles brillaient d'une lueur époustouflante. À tous, en effet. Tous, à l'exception d'un seul garçon, dont les traits du visage se recouvrait d'une indifférence insolite. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur son front, les pointes obscures venant titiller ses longs cils.

— Allez ! Candice, arrête d'embêter Amy, réprimanda aimablement Martha, l'une des accompagnatrices.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, la directrice de l'Orphelinat Wool avait jugé bon de sortir se promener. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait sauté de joie, heureux _d'enfin_ prendre l'air, sortir plus loin que la cour maussade. Mais pas Tom. Il ne se sentait pas dans son élément, tous ces cris réjouis l'irritaient beaucoup. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une grande place, escortée de magasins avoisinants.

— Sacrée nouvelle, préluda Martha en rendant les sacs que la plupart lui avait demandé de porter. Vous avez une demi-heure de temps libre ! Différents commerces sont à votre disposition. Restez en groupe, n'allez pas trop loin. Surtout, profitez !

Les enfants se dispersèrent, délaissant derrière eux un ennui profond. De grands éclats de rire firent écho aux oreilles de Tom, qui, solennellement, s'était dirigé vers un papetier. Lorsque d'une main pâle il fit pivoter la porte d'entrée à l'intérieur, le carillon d'une cloche retentit quelques instants.

Ses yeux chocolatés se posèrent sur divers cahiers, de tailles et couleurs différentes.

— Salut, gam…

La voix s'évanouit immédiatement à l'encontre de ce regard de glace, qui l'incitait à se taire. L'homme déglutit, songeant intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un gamin. Oh non. Tom reporta son intention sur les livres exposés, détaillant aussi les plumes métalliques qui les accompagnaient. Martha leurs avait prêté dix livres sterling. _Prêté_… Tom savait pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient le besoin de lui rendre cet argent. Il longea silencieusement les rayons, conscient de l'appréhension que supportait le vendeur.

Finalement, cette sortie n'était pas si absurde. L'opportunité d'acheter ce qu'il désirait s'offrait à lui. Il s'arrêta devant un panier en osier où se rangeait une montagne de plumiers en bois. À proximité était disposé un vase transparent remplit de crayons à papier. Les mines acérées pointaient vers le haut. Il remarqua cependant que l'une d'entre-elles était cassée. Tom effleura du bout des doigts le graphite brisé. Aussitôt il retira son indexe. Une infime douleur lui piquetait la peau. Il comprit pourquoi lorsque sa vision tomba sur les crayons gris. Désormais, tous étaient identiques. Plus un seul ne se différenciait. Comme par magie. Un sourire imperceptible étira le coin de la bouche de Tom.

Il s'avança en direction d'une grande bibliothèque. À l'intérieur jonchait une quantité de cahiers. Une pancarte suspendait au-dessus. Elle indiquait le prix des affaires vendues. Il se rapprocha, notant qu'en réalité c'était des journaux. Une pyramide de journaux couleur marron tenait en équilibre à sa droite. Il trouvait un peu étrange de ranger ainsi des carnets dans une étagère.

À côté, il vit d'autres journaux. Néanmoins, ceux-là ne s'entassaient pas n'importe comment. Il tendit son bras et s'empara d'un journal au hasard. Ses yeux bruns brillèrent une fraction de seconde. Une sensation étrange s'était emparée de lui. Tom feuilleta rapidement le livre, des pages vierges défilant sous son nez. Il haussa les épaules, pivotant sèchement sur ses talons. Lorsqu'il franchit la montagne de plumiers en bois, la cloche argentée retentit à nouveau dans le magasin. Il toisa froidement Elise Day et Amy Benson qui venaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

S'immobilisant devant la caisse, Tom n'eut pas à patienter.

— Cela vous fera neuf livres… marmonna le vendeur, l'air fuyant.

Tom sortit un billet de sa veste puis le posa sur le comptoir. Le monsieur le rangea hâtivement dans sa caisse, rendant un sou à son interlocuteur. Le jeune garçon se retourna ensuite, le journal plaqué contre lui. Quand il posa un pied dehors, il détailla minutieusement ce qu'il venait de se procurer.

Le journal optait pour une tonalité noir d'encre. Aussi foncée que ses cheveux. Un doux zéphyr vint caresser ses joues. Tom ne le savait pas encore, mais il tenait entre ses mains un objet très précieux. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel journal. Non, c'était celui de Jedusor.

* * *

**K comme King's Cross **

Tom se fraya un chemin parmi tous ces gens bruyants. Il fit valser son regard un peu partout, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur certains sorciers un peu trop enchantés. Arrivé vers le bord des rails, il contempla la locomotive rouge à vapeur. Plusieurs panaches de fumée s'évaporaient haut dans le ciel. Le Poudlard Express. L'unique moyen de transport qui pouvait l'éloigner considérablement de l'Orphelinat Wool.

Une pensée fugitive traversa son esprit. C'était à King's Cross que tout commençait vraiment. Oui, il le sentait. Il le savait. Toutefois, Tom ignorait que c'était à King's Cross même que tout s'achèvera.

* * *

**L comme Legilimancie**

Un brouhaha assourdissant résonnait dans la Grande Salle. Les couverts se tintaient entre eux, les rires s'entrechoquaient ensemble. Tom fixa le professeur Slughorn, qui attendait patiemment que les desserts se manifestent. Ce qui ne tarda pas, fort heureusement.

Les plats principaux disparurent pour laisser place aux gâteaux au chocolat, ou encore aux puddings aux raisins secs. Tom dardait toujours son regard sur le maître des potions, quand un détail avantageux fit apparition.

Attrapant au vol cette pensée pour le moins utile, Tom apprit que le professeur Slughorn aimait tout particulièrement les ananas. À vrai dire, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se servir de la legilimancie pour le savoir. La façon dont son professeur se ruait sur ce fruit, prouvait à quel point il l'adorait. Peut-être devra-t-il user de cette arme pour parvenir à ses fins… Après tout, s'il souhaitait correctement manipuler, il allait devoir faire plaisir…

Tom se servit une part de tarte à la mélasse, un fin rictus errant sur les lèvres.

* * *

**M comme Mort **

Tom verrouilla la porte derrière lui, le cœur battant. Non, il était trop près du but pour se permettre d'échouer. _Pas maintenant._ Il abaissait ses paupières puis serrait les dents lorsqu'il entendit distinctement des pas s'arrêter derrière cette fichue porte. Il recula délicatement, plus silencieux qu'une ombre.

Ses chaussures butèrent contre quelque chose. Sursautant légèrement, le Serpentard pivota sur lui-même. Il aperçut une armoire élancée, ciselée de courbes dorées. Intrigué, il posa une main sur la poignée, la faisant gentiment pivoter. À la seconde même où Tom planta ses yeux sur ce qu'il découvrit, il sut qu'il venait de commettre une très grosse erreur.

Un second Tom s'élevait devant lui. Seulement, celui-ci était un homme mort, dénué de vie. Tom discerna son corps pâle, ses yeux grands ouverts, qui montraient un intense sentiment d'agonie, brisés en mille morceaux par le passé qui n'était plus.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tom fut terrifié. Il mit une main tremblante sur son thorax, rassuré de sentir son cœur battre. Sachant à quoi il avait affaire, il sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur son double anéanti, vaincu.

— _R_… _Riddikulus !_ bégaya-t-il. _Riddikulus !_

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tom échoua. Il se retourna, s'échappant de cet enfer, priant pour ne plus jamais se retrouver ici. Tant pis si des enseignants patientaient dans le couloir. Une seule chose importait Tom : celle de fuir.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« La première politesse de l'écrivain, n'est-ce pas d'être bref. »_  
Anatole France

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Douze hommes en colère**  
Ce film en noir et blanc, qui se déroule intégralement dans une cour de justice, est le préféré de Daniel Radcliffe.

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Entre deux scènes, Daniel Radcliffe passait son temps à apprendre à jouer de la basse. Il a d'ailleurs reçu quelques conseils de la part de Gary Oldman (alias Sirius Black) qui joue également de cet instrument.


	2. De N à Z

**La date : 01.02.14**

Notes de l'auteur :

Voici la suite, jeunes gens. Un peu plus court que le précédent chapitre. Profitez. À la lettre N, j'ai sérieusement hésité. Non, j'ai _sérieusement_ hésité. Le Z, se réfère au film. Important détail. Dure cette deuxième partie ^^', je préfère la première.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-II-**

**Tom Jedusor de A à Z**

**.**

_**« L'amour est une catastrophe magnifique : savoir que l'on fonce dans un mur, et accélérer quand même. »  
**_**L'amour dure trois ans**

.

.

.

**N comme Nez**

Tom se regarda dans le miroir. Une douce psyché qui lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune garçon âgé de seize ans, plutôt séduisant. Rapidement un rictus carnassier étira ses lèvres rosées. Il incisa ses yeux dans les siens, admirant le kaléidoscope marron. Le dégradé brun filait sur le blet pour ensuite s'immiscer dans la cannelle. Une touche mordorée s'intensifiait sur le délinéament froissé de l'iris.

Il poursuivit sa cadence sur son nez fin et droit. Il l'aimait tout particulièrement car c'était un des seuls de sa promotion qui n'avait pas un nez d'elfe de maison. De son index, il poursuivit la courbe depuis son front lisse.

Tom ne se doutait absolument pas que plus tard, il n'aura plus la possibilité d'admirer son nez. Non. Alors autant en profiter.

* * *

**O comme Optimal **

Tom s'assit sur le lit en fer, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et posant ses bras sur ses genoux. Il entendit les pas des plus petits, qui couraient à travers le couloir, claquer contre le sol. Vivement que les vacances se terminent, songea-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Il ne supportait définitivement plus cet endroit. Des talons plus conséquents se firent entendre, plus distincts et précis.

Aussi, il ne fut pas étonné de voir sa porte s'ouvrir en grand. Mrs Cole entra dans la pièce, le dos droit, une lettre à la main.

— Il y a ça pour vous, énonça-t-elle en posant la missive sur une chaise en bois dur.

Elle se retourna, franchit le seuil, laissant derrière elle une tranquillité absolue. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Tom daigna se lever, se dirigeant calmement en direction du tabouret. Il s'empara de la lettre et l'ouvrit aussitôt, dépliant le parchemin qu'elle contenait.

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des _  
_notes suivantes : _  
_Optimal (O)  
Effort exceptionnel (E)  
Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des  
notes suivantes :  
Désolant (D)  
Piètre (P) _  
_Troll (T)_

_TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR A OBTENU : _

_Astronomie : O_  
_Soins aux créatures magiques : O_  
_Sortilèges : O_  
_Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_  
_Botanique : O_  
_Histoire de la Magie : O_  
_Potions : O_  
_Arithmancie : O_  
_Métamorphose : O_

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tom ne semblait même pas stupéfait. Après tout, c'était le meilleur élève de son école.

* * *

**P comme Poudlard**

Tom marcha en direction d'un fauteuil en cuir ouvragé duquel il prit place. Les élèves devaient déjà être dans leur lit à baldaquin, vu l'heure. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Le silence s'éternisa. Tom abaissa ses paupières, l'air serein. La rentrée venait d'avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Enfin il était chez lui. Parce que Poudlard représentait naturellement sa maison.

D'un léger coup de baguette, le foyer de la cheminée s'illumina, répandant une douce chaleur entre ces quatre murs de pierre brute. À travers les fenêtres à carreaux, Tom put observer une nuée de poissons couleur chartreuse nager à vive allure.

Il fit ramener vers lui un crâne bleu dragée qui jonchait la table basse.

Il se sentait si bien qu'il ne pensa même pas à réprimander l'étudiant qui entra en trombe dans la pièce, se pressant ensuite de se conduire jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Non, car _enfin_, il était chez lui. À Poudlard.

* * *

**Q comme Queudver **

— Queudver, appela Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

L'homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang. Il tremblait de tout son corps, la peur irradiant les pores.

— Ou… Oui… M-Maître… bafouilla Peter Pettigrow en se ratatinant d'avantage.

Voldemort toisa du regard le rongeur, apeuré, qui frémissait d'appréhension à chacun de ses mouvements.

— Severus Rogue a eu l'amabilité de t'héberger… quelques jours. Fais tes affaires, tu as cinq minutes, Queudver.  
— …Oui… O-oui… Maître, bredouilla-t-il, les yeux hermétiquement clos.

D'une vive lancée de main, Pettigrow fut propulsé à l'extérieur de la salle obscure. Une bonne chose de faite, il n'aura plus cet incapable dans les ourlets de sa robe. Il était temps.

* * *

**R comme Réussite**

Eh bien, Voldemort eut un léger rictus. Il venait à l'instant de lui envoyer la vision de Sirius Black, torturé sous son pouvoir. Ce devrait faire l'affaire. Harry Potter n'était qu'un sot. Il tombera aisément dans le piège, se rendant au Ministère de la Magie. Il prendra la prophétie… et ses Serviteurs viendront la récupérer. Une réussite importante se préparait.

Les conséquences seront essentielles.

* * *

**S comme Survivant **

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Severus Rogue lui avait rapporté l'intitulé d'une prophétie en son nom. Voldemort avait alors longuement médité. Finalement, il avait trouvé. Harry Potter, Sang-Mêlé, né lorsque mourut le septième mois.

Sans le savoir, Voldemort venait de le marquer comme son égal.

— _Avada Kedavra !_

Sans le savoir, Voldemort venait de le marquer comme son septième Horcruxe.

Il ne savait pas non plus que cette nuit-là, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et avaient levé leur verre en murmurant : « À la santé de Harry Potter. Le survivant ! »

* * *

**T comme Tom Jedusor Sr.**

— Harry Potter, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père, dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

Oh oui, ce Moldu de père. Un bon à rien, un lâche. Voldemort sentit une haine massacrante couler le long de ses veines. Malgré la vengeance qu'il s'était accompli, une fureur sans nom les séparait toujours. Un imbécile fini qui ne lui avait pas servi à grand-chose. Une honte intolérable. Ce fut une fois mort, que ce misérable Moldu fut utile. La bague des Gaunt dotait de son âme grâce à lui. En effet.

* * *

**U comme Uxoricide**

Le Serpentard s'empara d'un livre au hasard. Il feuilletait lentement les pages quand sa vision tomba sur un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Uxoricide.

Il lut la définition de ce terme et resta pantois.

_« Le terme uxoricide est composé de la racine latine "uxor" qui signifie "épouse", et du suffixe "-cide", ayant pour signification "meurtre". Un uxoricide est le meurtre de sa propre femme. »_

Un exemple idiot apparut subitement : c'était comme si son père aurait tué sa mère. Puis… une triste conclusion serpenta son esprit. Son père l'avait fait. Après avoir refoulé l'amour que lui portait sa mère, après l'avoir ignorée comme si c'était la plus hideuse des créatures vivant sur terre, Tom Jedusor l'avait purement abandonnée. Sans remords. Indirectement, sa mère s'était alors écroulée dans les ténèbres, pervertie, démolie, _tuée_ par la méchanceté de ce Moldu.

Un uxoricide.

Tom ricana puis mit sa tête entre ses mains aux longs doigts fins. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental…

* * *

**V comme Vous-Savez-Qui **

Les sorciers vouaient une épouvante intense pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ce mage noir terrorisait le monde magique. Les ténèbres surplombaient l'Angleterre, foudroyant de ses éclairs empoisonnés le moindre Sang-de-Bourbe, le moindre traître à leur sang, le moindre Moldu trop impudent.

Rares étaient ceux qui entreprenaient de l'appeler par son nom. La plupart ne parvenait même pas à l'écrire, tant il importait une effroyable terreur. Certains frissonnaient d'horreur rien qu'en pensant à _lui_.

Lui, qu'on avait tendance à nommer Vous-Savez-Qui.

* * *

**W comme Wool **

Tom darda son regard vindicatif sur les lettres en fer forgé qui représentaient « L'Orphelinat Wool ». Les grandes vacances d'été s'imposaient brutalement dans son quotidien. L'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard refusait la présence de n'importe quel élève. Malgré ses demandes incessantes, le directeur, Mr Dippet, avait toujours maintenu son 'non' consistant. Ainsi, en ce mois d'été, le jeune sorcier se trouvait obligé de revenir dans cet endroit honni.

Tom fut satisfait de voir le « A » de « L'Orphelinat » se décrocher sous ses yeux brillants d'aversion.

* * *

**X comme Xénophobe **

Tom exécrait tout humain touché par l'erreur moldue. Et lorsqu'il rencontra par hasard sur son chemin isolé un Moldu qui osait le regarder de haut, Tom prit le temps de s'arrêter, de dégainer sa baguette magique. Il allait s'amuser un petit peu…

Le Moldu pouffa de rire.

— Que penses-tu faire ? Me dresser ? interrogea sarcastiquement le jeune homme qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que Tom.  
— Exactement. T'apprends vite, persifla ce dernier.

Une lueur d'incompréhension zébra les yeux bleus du Moldu, ne s'attendant pas à entendre cette réplique en retour.

— _Endoloris ! _murmura Tom avec délice.

Le Moldu s'affaissa sur le trottoir, la tête renversée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte. Néanmoins, aucun cri gênant ne vint importuner l'ouïe de Tom. Celui-ci avait tantôt jeté un second sort, qui arrachait quelques infimes minutes la possibilité de parler. Il contempla la pourriture effondrée sur le sol.

La torture dura un certain temps. L'hostilité envers une race faisait faire beaucoup de choses.

Les lèvres de Tom se tractèrent en un affreux rictus.

* * *

**Y comme Yin et Yang **

Un détail impertinent qui semblait échapper à Voldemort. Un contraste considérable qui _aurait pu_ modifier le destin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une litanie de « si » transfigurée, négligée. La dissemblance appartenant à une possibilité et un fait. Un présent alternatif. Un futur crucial.

Si Merope Gaunt avait survécu. _Si _elle avait pu offrir tout l'amour dont Tom avait eu besoin. Si seulement elle n'avait pas succombé à la magie. Toujours les mauvaises personnes qui survivent, hein ?

Si tout ça avait été, alors jamais Tom ne serait devenu Voldemort.

Si tout ça avait été, alors Tom _aurait pu_ symboliser le Yin et le Yang.

Toutefois, Voldemort ne ressentit jamais le besoin de penser ceci. Après tout, pour ça il faudrait d'abord qu'il ressente du remords.

* * *

**Z comme Zéphyr**

La baguette de Voldemort s'envola et tournoya très haut. Finalement, elle atterrit sur le sol en ruine. Harry Potter observa Voldemort, attentif.

Ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna guère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se désintégra sous ses yeux. Un doux zéphyr emporta avec lui les cendres dispersées. C'était fini. Il avait gagné.

Voilà comment se termine l'histoire de Voldemort, anciennement Tom Jedusor.

Une fin de poussière.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« Il y a deux manières d'être riche : la première est d'avoir tout ce que vous voulez, et la seconde est d'être satisfait de ce que vous avez. »_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Rewriting **  
J.K Rowling a écrit le premier chapitre de _l'Ecole des sorciers_ dix fois avant de s'en déclarer satisfaite. C'est sa sœur Diane qui lui servait de « baromètre ». Lorsqu'elle a enfin ri, J.K Rowling a su que le présage était bon… et qu'elle était prête à faire rire des millions de lecteurs.

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Daniel Radcliffe a utilisé environ 60 à 70 baguettes tout au long de la saga.


End file.
